Fullmoon
by FallingSakuras
Summary: Werewolves are suppose to only exist in folks tales that people tell to scare each other. What if they're as real as us? Summary sucks... NaruHina ShikaTema SasuSaku SaiIno NejiTen KibaOC GarraOC.
1. Borders

Chapter 1:

The Borders

The moon was pure white. A howl came from deep inside a forest. Another howl rang out in reply. A group of wolves ran swiftly, weaving through the trees. There were heading to the edge of their border, trying to get as close as possible to the area where the howl had come from. They had been called and the same thing happened almost every night with these wolves. The wolves were following their pack leader and second in command through there dark territory. The moon was light enough to light up the wolves fur coats. The leader had a pure with coat with what looked like a black crescent moon on her chest. Her second in command had black fur with four white spots on her neck, two on each side. A blond haired wolf, a green haired wolf, a pink haired wolf, a bronze haired wolf, and a light purple wolf followed their leaders. The white haired wolf stopped gracefully while the others tried not to slam into trees as they skidded to their stop. Hinata was the purple wolf, Tenten was the green woof, Temari was the bronze, Ino was the yellow wolf, and Sakura was the pink wolf.

"This is the border." barked Mizuki.

"I can tell! Those wolves reek! It's pretty easy to tell this is our border, Mizuki." growled Azami.

"Azami! You shouldn't talk to Mizuki like that!" barked Ino. Mizuki grinned at this comment.

"It's okay Ino. I do not mind." Mizuki barked softly. The other wolves in the pack were quiet as they waited for their rivals to arrive. Another howl rang through the forest.

"They always did get lost on their way here," said Sakura.

"True, true." barked Mizuki. The female wolves let out a loud, long howl. They stopped when they heard paws hitting the ground, the sound getting louder every second.

"They're here." growled Azami as she narrowed her eyes.

"Quiet." growled Mizuki. Her pack grinned when they realized that Mizuki was in a bad mood and that the boys would probably get either attacked or denied of what ever it is that they want. A group of 7 wolves stopped in front of the pack of females. They were standing on the other side of the invisible wolf border. One wolf had light blue fur, one wolf had tan fur, another wolf had grey fur, another wolf had dark blue fur, one wolf had orange fur, one wolf had red fur, and the last one had brown fur.

"We want more land. We know you have plenty to spare," said the brown wolf.

"I already know that, Kiba. But I refuse to give up my land to you. I do not want this to turn into a fight so please leave." Mizuki said in a emotionless tone. The other wolves knew better than to get in their leaders may in situations like these. Even the second in command knew to stay quiet.

"Mizuki, please. One square mile of land. That's all! Please, we need more hunting land." pleaded the leader of the boys, Kiba.

"Kiba I have given you my answer and I will not change it." Mizuki barked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Please, we need it. We would hunt with one of your wolves to guide us and watch us. Please, we need the land." begged Kiba. Mizuki froze in thought. She was considering it until Azami growled at me. The boys looked shocked that Mizuki's second in command was growling at her. Mizuki spun her head around, stared at her and then nodded.

"I know, don't worry." Mizuki said to her second. She spun her head back at Kiba. "I'm sorry but my answer is still no. Now before I get any angrier, we will leave." barked Mizuki. She turned and ran back into her territory before there were any complaints. Mizuki's pack followed her.

"Kiba, she had to hurry. It's almost sunrise." said the red wolf.

"I know that already Garra." Kiba growled at his second in command.

"We better hurry too," said the orange haired wolf. All the male wolves stared at him. The orange wolf had a huge grin on his face and seemed to be oblivious to what was happening.

"He's right," said a dark blue wolf.

(With the girls)

"You cut it kind of close to sunrise." said Azami.

"Sorry." Mizuki said. She was still a little angry with the boys. Hinata ran to catch up to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, do you think they'll try to ask us tomorrow?" Hinata asked softly.

"I hope not." Mizuki answered. They ran up to an inn and howled one last time as the sun began to peak over the trees.


	2. Your, not so average, Monday

Chapter 2:

Mondays, don't we all despise them?

(Mizuki's POV)

I looked up into the sky only to be blinded by the sun. I quickly turned my head back down. The girls and I were all headed to our new school. We didn't move or anything like that we just had to go to a new school. This happened often and as usual I had gotten a lot of complaints from the girls saying they didn't want to move.

Flashback 

_"Do we have to?" Azami asked me._

_"Yes we do." I stated._

_"EHH! WHY?" yelled Ino, into my ear._

_"There's a girls that's close to finding out about us." I said, rubbing my now sore ear._

_"Can't we make just one exception?" Sakura asked calmly._

_"No, now I bought your new uniforms already. They're on your beds so go change. School is in a couple hours." I said, getting up to go to my own room to change._

End flashback 

I had my reasons and they were good ones too. We can't let anyone know. If someone did we would be hunted and killed. Werewolves would be feared and every human alive would be scared to come out of there own house if they knew we were real.

Werewolves now were a lot different from the ones back then. Our ancestors (a/n: werewolf ancestors) could only change during them new moon, now we could change whenever we wanted to. We also lived in packs now. There are two types of werewolves, full bread and half. Azami and me are full breads, the rest of my pack is half. Halves were humans that were bit by a werewolf. Most half breads were either killed or saved by a pack. I am one of the few packs that takes in half breads. Half breads also couldn't control they're transformation until ten years after being bit. They transformed every night while full breads could transform whenever they wanted. Full breads had better noses than the average human when they were in their human forms which could be helpful and useless at the same time.

"We're here." Said Azami, snapping me out of my thoughts. We stopped in front of our new school, Konoha high school. The girls looked at me, I could tell they were still angry about changing schools. I sighed and began walking. We went to the office and got our schedules. We had all the same classes. Sakura had the best sense of direction so she led us to our first class. Azami opened the door and I walked in first.

Everyone stared at us. I knew we were new students but I didn't expect all those hate looks. We were all wearing the school uniform, a white short sleeved shirt that was a bit tight on the sides and a green skirt that came down to our knees. I seemed to be getting the most of them. It always happened like this and I even ended up asking someone at one of the other schools we went too. The person I had asked said that Sakura's pink hair and green eyes were uncommon so that was one of the things that got her so much attention. Ino was very open, and never listened. Hinata was very shy and quiet and didn't get much attention, though her lightly lavender eyes brought up a lot of questions. Tenten was very tomboyish. Temari was aggressive. Azami had black hair that was usually up in a low ponytail and brown eyes that attracted a large number of boys. I had dirty blond hair that went down to my lower back and was never in a ponytail, my eyes were a dark blue, nearly a black color and I never really understood why I seemed to get the most attention.

A little bit after I walked in I was hit with a strong, sharp, painful feeling in the back of my skull. I could tell that Azami had felt it too because I saw her wince slightly. I knew this feeling real well. It was the feeling a full bread werewolf got when another pack was nearby. It went away after a few seconds but was most of the time, really painful. Only Azami and I could feel it since we were the full breads in our pack. I looked around the room, everyone was staring at us with blank gazes, well almost everyone. There was a group of 7 boys in the corner of the room staring at with hate in their eyes.

_'Them, I'll have to warn the rest of the girls.' _I thought.

I narrowed my eyes, they all seemed to be full werewolves by the looks of it.

"Who are you?" asked a random girl that was sitting in the front of the class, not far from the door. She had too much make-up and perfume on.

"We're new students." I said taking my glare off of the boys. It was hard not to kill her there, the perfume was killing my slightly more sensitive nose.

"Oh okay. The teacher should be here soon." The girl said. I just nodded. The rest of the girls were waiting for me to do something. I turned to them and motioned them to come a little closer. The girl we had been talking to was now talking to someone else.

"What is it?" Tenten asked me.

"The boys in the back corner. Don't look at them. They're like us. Be careful, they may be dangerous." I said. The girls nodded. Ino, despite what I said, looked over at them. I had tried to stay as quiet as I could so that no one heard us but in case they did I said it a way so that no one outside the girl would know what I meant.

'_Ino NEVER listens to me. I stayed quiet so no one would know we were talking about them and then she goes and stares at them.' _I thought bitterly.

"Oooo!" said Ino. I had a feeling she just forgot what I had said.

"Ino! Mizuki said they might be dangerous!" Sakura half shouted half whispered.

"I know, I know." Said Ino, still looking at them. I slapped my forehead.

"Ino, you give me headaches." I said to myself. Ino opened her mouth to say something when the door opened.

"Okay everyone take a seat." Said the man that had opened the door. He had his nose stuck in a book and had a mask over the bottom half of his face.

_'Odd person.' _I thought. He looked up from his book.

"You must be the new girls." He said smiling, it was hard to tell but I could see the line of his lips through the mask.

"Yep." Said Sakura. She seemed to be a little frightened out by our new teacher.

"Here." I said, handing him a note from the principle saying that the girls and I were to sit next to each other.

"I see, okay. There is a group of open seats there." Said the teacher, pointing to seven open seats. I nodded and walked over and sat, the girls followed.

"Okay now when I point to you I want you to stand up and introduce yourselves. Tell me one thing you like and one thing you dislike." Said the teacher. The girls and I nodded.

"Okay you." He said pointing to me. I stood.

"My name is Mizuki. I don't see the point in stating my likes or dislikes." I said calmly, then sat.

"Okay, next. Pink haired girl." Said the teacher pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura. I don't want to tell you what I like and dislike." Sakura said and then sat.

"Okay, next." Said the teacher. I stood again. Everyone gave me either a weird look or a questioning one.

"This is taking too long. That's Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and Azami. Now would be nice enough to tell us your name?" I said pointing to the girls as I said their names.

"Yes, sorry. I'm Kakashi." The teacher said.

"Thank you." I said and sat back down. The rest of that period and the next two were uneventful but lunch was defiantly different. We walked into the lunchroom and found a table to sit down at. We ate at night and rarely ate during the day. Werewolves didn't sleep. We sat there talking, till the werewolf boys came up to us. They sat down at our table. Most of the girls in the room sent us death glares.

"Don't bother ignoring us because we aren't going to leave till we get answers." Said the red haired one. Temari chuckled, she knew what was going to happen, so did the rest of the girls. One of the boys that had sat down gave her an uneasy glance.

"I figured that out. I'm not stupid. Oh and just to let you know I will be the one asking the questions." I said calmly, not even bothering to look at them. I just wasn't up to this today.

"Oh really? You know you remind me of someone, a wolf." Said the brown haired one. I snapped my gaze onto him and narrowed my eyes. This guy already annoyed me.

"Hmm. Interesting, what would that wolf look like." I didn't bother whispering, most of the people in the lunchroom were being smart and staying away.

"Well, she's annoying, very protective of her territory and is pure white except for a black crescent on her chest." The boy said smiling. I was really angry now, and shocked. This was Kiba and his pack. One of the few things I knew about Kiba was that when we weren't making a deal he would always tease my pack and me.

"Kiba, there is a time and place for this and that place is not here." I said trying to keep calm. Kiba opened his mouth only to be cut off by a loud squeal. Kiba sighed and turned to the girl that had interrupted him. I didn't know which one she was standing next to since I had never seen the pack in their human form. It smelled like Sasuke though.

"What?" asked the red haired boy.

_'That's Gaara.' _I thought.

"I was wondering if Sasuke was busy this afternoon." The girl said. It was the girl that had talked to us this morning. My pack was trying not to bust out laughing, it didn't work. The entire lunchroom went quiet as the girls laughed loudly. I just smiled at the shocked and angry expression the girl from this morning had.

"May I ask what's so funny?" the girl asked. I knew what Temari was going to say and how this was going to end badly. I just sighed.

"YOU!" yelled Temari still laughing.

_'Great, and on the first day too.'_ I thought. I got up before the girl was able to do anything. The girls quickly got quiet. I left without a word or a glance back. The girls followed.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Hinata as she jogged to catch up to me.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?" I asked, she shook her head. I wasn't in the mood for another hospital bill. The rest of the day was boring, except for the many death glares we got from the random girls in our classes. Finally the bell rang and everyone rushed home. I didn't feel like going home because I knew too well what was waiting for me. I prayed and hoped that the boys would be smart enough not to call another meeting at the border.

**Hey everyone! I would appreciate if you would review and tell me what you think of this story so far. This is my second fanfiction so go easy on the comments. If you have any suggestions on what I could do later on in the story that would help a lot too. Also if I made this chapter a little confusing I'm sorry and please tell me what you thought was confusing. Bye!**


	3. A lesson in History!

Chapter 3:

A lesson in History!

(Kiba's POV)

We were all standing on the border waiting for the girls to arrive. Naruto was laying down. Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke was just standing there next to Gaara. Sai was standing on Gaara's other side. Neji was sitting on my right. I stared out into the dense undergrowth of the territory that belonged to the girls. I had called another meeting with them and they were on their way to where we were standing at the moment.

I used this time to think back on what had happened today at school. The girls were the new students and had the exact same schedule as us. At lunch my pack and I had gone over to talk to them and find out why they were now going to our school. Trouble usually stirred when two rival packs end up going to the same school. We had just started talking when that Sasuke fan girl came up to us. Temari got the fan girl angry and before anything happened Miyuki had been smart enough to get her pack out of there. The girl clung to Sasuke's arm till I got fed up and yelled at her.

The sound of paws drumming on the ground snapped me out of my thoughts. The girls burst through the undergrowth, Miyuki made a graceful stop while the others tried not to skid over the border.

"What do you want this time Kiba?" Miyuki barked to me in a deadly tone.

"The usual. We need-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Kiba, I would like to explain to you what you just interrupted." She barked in a deadly tone.

"Okay." I barked, a little frightened of how angry she was.

"A pack meeting, do you want to know what we discussed in that meeting?" she asked, in a little less deadly tone.

"I have a feeling that I don't want to know." I muttered, no one heard me, they were too shocked by the tone in Miyuki's voice.

"I was just telling my pack that from now on I will be declining all of your deals. Also that they are to stay away from you and your pack at school. I do not want your pack and my pack to be interacting frequently. It might get dangerous and we might expose ourselves to the world. I am sure you will agree to this, after all it is a logical solution." she growled, still angry.

"Understood, and, although I might not like it, I agree. What you said makes sense." I said though gritted teeth.

"Good. Now I'm going to leave before I get any angry." She barked. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Sheesh, what did she do? Bit someone?" Naruto asked. He must have noticed how angry she was. After Naruto said that Miyuki froze on the spot. I saw Azami's eyes widen a little and knew that Naruto had just said something he shouldn't have said.

"What did you say?" Miyuki growled, she still hadn't move from where she was standing.

"I said, 'What did you do? Bit someone?'" Naruto repeated.

_'How dense can he get?!' _I thought angrily. Miyuki spun around and growled at Naruto. Naruto Just lay there, obviously thinking that she would never dare cross the border. I was frightened of Miyuki now. I had never seen her this angry. All of a sudden she started toward the border, her growl getting louder with each step. Her territory was mostly trees and the moon only shown through in a few spots which had made it hard to make out the color of furs. Miyuki obviously was too angry to notice she was stepping out of the trees shadow and onto neutral land. My pack began to growl at her. I was too shocked to growl. My attention was on Miyuki. In the moonlight her fur seemed to glow, all except a black crescent on her chest. That one spot seemed to repel the moonlight.

"MIYUKI! STOP!" yelled Azami. Miyuki froze. I looked at her paw which was frozen in the air right above the border. She was so still I wasn't sure if she was even breathing. Miyuki's pack looked worried yet ready to fight if it be needed. My pack was still growling

"Miyuki, slowly turn around and walk away." Azami said. She looked frantic. Miyuki slowly put her foot back on her side of the border but didn't turn around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Miyuki, slowly." Hinata said. It was odd because Hinata had never said much around us and if she did say something she would be quiet but this time she was loud. Miyuki seemed to listen and slowly turned around and walked away. Naruto didn't seem happy and it seemed like he wanted a fight because he launched himself at Miyuki. None of my pack was fast enough to stop him. Naruto was now locked in combat with Miyuki. Miyuki's pack was ready to rush in.

"No, stay where you are." Azami said calmly. Her eyes were dangerous. Miyuki's pack listened to her but stared at Miyuki.

"I bet Naruto beats her." I heard Shikamaru say.

"Same here." Sasuke muttered. I sighed; it was obvious who was going to win.

"Miyuki's going to win." I said, not even bothering to look at them. In the next second Naruto was flung back on to our side of the border with teeth mark on his neck. Miyuki had blood dripping off of her fur and her eyes were filled with hate. She quickly turned and ran. Miyuki's pack hadn't moved much. Azami let out a sigh.

"Hinata, go calm her down, the rest of you go home. I won't be long." Azami ordered the pack. They nodded and ran off. Azami sighed again and faced us.

"Sorry about this. Miyuki has a lot on her shoulder. Not only that, but that orange wolf just had to go a make a comment on a touchy subject!" Azami growled. Naruto laughed nervously. My entire pack new that Miyuki's second in command, Azami, was a little short tempered.

"It's okay but can we know why it's a touchy subject so we don't make the same mistake twice." I calmly barked.

"I really shouldn't, but okay. I'll tell you why she hates that subject. To do that I need to tell you the entire story." Azami paused and took a deep breath. My pack was dead silent and listening to her story. "Miyuki and I were in a larger pack, okay a huge pack before we came here. Miyuki's dad was the leader of the pack and I was just a random kid. I was always making trouble."

_FLASHBACK_

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" yelled a 7 year old girl. She was running through the trees chased by two large wolves.

"AZAMI!" yelled the two wolves. A small pup ran past them and straight at Azami. The small pup tackled her to the ground. She pined her and waited for the other two elder wolves to catch up. There was a crunching noise as fur began to grow all over Azami's body. She became a wolf. She didn't know how to control the transformation properly and when she got to angry Azami lost control.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DADDY'S GIRL!" Azami yelled at the wolf that had her pinned.

"No." She said calmly. The two elder wolves caught up and changed.

"Azami, this is the third time today. I'm going to place you under my daughter's careful watch. You are not allowed to go anywhere without her. Understood?" said the larger of the two.

"Yes father." Said the wolf that still had Azami pinned down.

"I DON'T WANT THAT SPOILED LITTLE WOLF WATCHING ME! MIYUKI IS A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!" Azami yelled and struggled underneath the wolf that had her pinned down. There was a loud growl from Miyuki, the wolf that had Azami pinned down.

"I hope you two get along in the future." Said Miyuki's father as he and the other wolf changed and ran back through the trees.

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was how I met her. Miyuki was always a spoiled little brat back then, at least to me. But when I got to know her she was an awesome person. You all know the rules, that at the age of 5 each werewolf child gets the ability to change into their wolf side, and that at the age of 7 we all go on our firsts hunt. Well, most pups on their first hunt don't catch anything, even a rabbit is lucky on the first hunt, Miyuki was different, she was able to get two deer." Azami said. My pack was shocked, we all knew that Miyuki was an excellent wolf but that is just amazing. Two deer on the first hunt!

"That is amazing, but what does it have to do with what we were talking about?" I barked at her.

"Calm down. I was getting to that. Anyways, Miyuki was an awesome pup. She was able to calm me down and only her. I also got to know her real well. It didn't take long before there was no Miyuki without me or a me without a Miyuki. Unfortunately despite being so calm most of the time there were times were she broke down and nearly went berserk. It only happened once a week but if she didn't let all of that anger out then she wouldn't eventually snap and go berserk. The first time that happened was when we had to leave Miyuki's father's pack." Azami said. She looked up at the moon. She was still in the shadows so it was hard to see her.

_FLASHBACK_

"But father!" a 10 year old Miyuki wolf pleaded.

"NO, you are a danger now. Not only to the pack but to yourself too. You are banished from the pack. I will find you a plot of land and you shall live there. This is my pack and I give the orders." Miyuki's father barked loudly. I stared at him in shock. She didn't even mean to do it!

"If she leaves, then I leave with her!" I barked loudly. Miyuki's father hesitated a little.

"Fine. When I find a plot of land, you leave." Miyuki's father softly barked. His eyes were hard, cold, and distant. He turned and left.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I think it would be better not to tell you what it was she did. Either way I knew she didn't mean it. Her father probably banished her because he was scared of her. Half of the pack didn't want her to leave, the other half hated her. Oh well." Azami sighed. This must have brought up bad memories.

"I see." I muttered. I honestly did start to think it was better she didn't tell us what it was she did. I was also starting to see where this was going. That was the reason she left her father's pack.

"Anyways, ever since then I tried to make sure she had time to cool down once a week. I was really busy for a few weeks though so I couldn't make sure she cooled down. That was one dark day." Azami stopped and walked into the moonlight and turned her head so we could see her neck, two white dots on the side of her neck that were white and seemed to absorb the light like Miyuki's fur did. "I have two more dots on the other side of my neck as well. Miyuki gave them to me; I gave her the crescent on her chest." Azami said.

_FLASHBACK_

"Miyuki, stop." a 13 year old Azami nearly yelled. Her reply was a loud snarl. Azami flinched. "Please, stop." Azami whispered.

"I can't." a 13 year old Miyuki growled. Azami froze closed her eyes and attacked Miyuki. She scratched her chest in a crescent shape. Miyuki yelped and bit Azami on the neck, hard, and flung her away. Azami hit a wall and was knocked out. Miyuki slowly approached a young girl that was unconscious.

_END FLACHBACK_

"She bit the girl; she was unconscious at the time. For some reason white fur grew back instead of my black fur and she had black fur grow back. I think that it resembles our sides. There are times, like this, were I do good deeds without getting angry and the black mark on Miyuki resembles the times she goes berserk. I can't say more than I already have. The wolf she bit is somewhere safe, Miyuki thinks it better to keep her as safe as she can since she was the one who turned her." Azami said. I was stunned. I didn't think that a wolf that takes in Halves would have turned someone into a half. "Well I better get going. Later mutts." Azami said with a smile as she turned and ran. I stood there for a while before turning and disappearing into my territory, followed by my pack. A howl, filled with pain was heard from the girl's territory. I sighed and increased my speed.

**How was it? This was a hard chapter for me to type, so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out too good. I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-FallingS**


End file.
